


Professor Barber and I

by MilaReyloJennings



Series: Charlie Barber/ Marriage Story Unofficial sequels [1]
Category: Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Charlie's got a residency at UCLA, Daddy's not happy, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, POV Charlie, Rey is a British student, Secret Admirer, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Social Media, Teacher-Student Relationship, Theatre, Unofficial Sequel, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaReyloJennings/pseuds/MilaReyloJennings
Summary: After his divorce, Charlie Barber gave up the successful life he had in New York to move in Los Angeles, where his son Henry and his ex-wife Nicole are.As he tells her at the end of Marriage Story, he obtained a residency at UCLA, University of Los Angeles. He prepares Shakespeare's Hamlet with a group of gifted students. Rey Niima, beautiful, bright and talented, is his favorite, but sleeping with a student is not an option for Charlie.One morning in class, someone mails him a link to a Twitter post written by a certain OpheliaJazz1996, who claims to be one of his student and details the wild sexual intercourse they had the day before. Too bad Charlie doesn't remember any of it...Who's this OpheliaJazz?
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Charlie Barber/ Marriage Story Unofficial sequels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Professor Barber and I

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Tmwillson3 for the beta! 
> 
> Situated between Noah Baumbach's Marriage Story and my Charlie/Kira fanfiction The Secretary (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885085 )

Six months have passed since Charlie Barber finalized his divorce from his ex-wife, Nicole, and he’s now ready to start over with a clean state, in Los Angeles. After months of raging battles with Nicole, Charlie has finally accepted he must abandon his beloved New York and the success he had with his theatre company. It was the only way to live close to his son, the only important thing he has in his life right now. It was a hard choice to make then, as he knew most of the world he had built had crumbled under his feet, but a few back and forth visits between New York and Los Angeles convinced him that it was too much of an untenable situation.

Shortly after he made his decision, he obtained a contract with the University of California-Los Angeles for a residency and founded a new theatre company named _Exit Ghost_. The main difference compared to what he had in New York would be that this time, he would work with third-year theatre students and not with professionals. It doesn’t bother him, as he hopes that they’re motivated enough to apply on stage what they learned in class. It also puts him in a teaching position - most of his students call him “Professor Barber” even if it’s not his official status, a position he’s far from hating.

He’s been in this position for almost three months and is very satisfied so far: the direction of UCLA leaves him all the freedom he needs for his creations as long as they’re _not obscene_ , and he has carefully selected the students who are now parts of _Exit Ghost_. Charlie feels he has a very good team and hopes he can bond with them the way he did with the people he worked with in New York. He still misses his colleagues and friends a lot, and regularly phones them to get some news from the Big Apple, but he starts his new life with optimism. 

This day starts like any other Monday from a week without Henry: he wakes up at six in the morning, has a steaming cup of coffee and eats a bowl of his son’s favorite cereals while listening to an Internet radio station that broadcasts mainly jazz and old rock. He then puts on a blue striped tracksuit and goes out for his morning jog. Back home, he carefully chooses the way he’ll dress for work, and takes a few minutes to decide if he puts on his dark blue jeans or grey suit pants, followed by a white cotton sweater or his favorite blue shirt. 

He finally gives his preference to the blue jeans coupled with the shirt Nicole’s mother offered him for Christmas years ago, which he looks for unwelcome spots on before putting them on. He also picks up a black vest to complete his outfit for the day, takes a brief look in the mirror, and combs his hair. The stress caused by the divorce battle caused a few wrinkles to appear on his forehead, but, he thinks, _he still looks good for a thirty-seven year old new bachelor who was married for more than ten years._ Not a single grey hair has dared yet to meddle with his thick, dark hair, for which, he knows, many women envy him, and he’s still _fit_.

He’s even in better shape than he was six months ago: the lawyers’ battles for Henry’s custody provoked by Nicole wore him out. He wouldn’t abandon without a fight, so he played their game, hoping he would keep his life with Henry in New York. He lost that battle, as well as a lot of weight. Worse, his love for life also vanished when he found himself obliged to leave everything and move to a city he then loathed, Los Angeles. 

For several months, he was just a shadow of himself, almost a ghost for his family who had moved on from the life they used to have together. Nicole moved in with another man while Henry was excited by his new life, and Charlie felt excluded from it all. But as he realizes now, he felt this way mostly because he hadn’t accepted his fate - being stuck in L.A. for the rest of his life. 

Now, Charlie feels different. It took time, but he found a balance. Since finding this new job, things are going smoothly. Thanks to an agreement he reached with Nicole, he can have Henry home on alternate weeks, and both enjoy their time together, as much as how they used to when the three of them lived together in New York. He almost even likes Los Angeles. He’s getting used to it, at least.

Ready for work, Charlie drives his old Buick to the Sunset Canyon Recreation building, the lower theater located on the UCLA campus, where Charlie’s students join him twice a week to work on a modernized version of Shakespeare’s Hamlet. When he enters the theater, most of his students are already here, waiting for him. They buoyantly greet him as he says hello to them, happy to spend the last morning of the week with them. Charlie genuinely likes all his students, whose names he consciously learned to be sure not to forget them, though he doesn’t know them much yet. So far he hasn’t distributed the roles for the play, as he prefers to quietly study Hamlet with them, as well as their personalities, before making the calls. 

Just as he sits at the desk he put on the theater stage to face his students, Charlie’s attention is caught by a brief ring, indicating he’s just received an email on his phone. The source is an address he doesn’t recognize, but as it’s entitled “Dear Professor Barber”, he assumes it’s related to his work and opens it without much hesitation. But when he reads: “Hey Professor, check this”, followed by a link directing him to a Twitter post, he’s startled for a second. He isn’t registered on Twitter himself; how could something posted on this social media app interest him? He doesn’t see what kind of danger could wait for him there, as he’s got a good antivirus, so he lets his curiosity take over. 

While he lets the Bird post load, Charlie scans the theater seats to verify if his students are all present. He notices, vaguely irritated, that Rey Niima is nowhere to be seen. Rey, a bright British girl who decided to spend a year in L.A. to study dramatic art with the best and, perhaps, to get a role in a professional company and settle down here for good, may be Charlie’s favorite pupil, and undoubtedly the most gifted. The first time he met his students, he asked them to play their favorite theater part. Charlie had already decided he wanted to work on Hamlet with them but had kept this idea to himself; yet, Rey chose to play Ophelia, precisely the moment she lost her mind in front of the court before drowning herself in the lake. The students were all good, but Rey blew Charlie’s mind that day, as Ophelia’s spirit seemed to possess her when she came on stage to play her part. 

Rey's also the most interested in his course and frequently interacts with him, is enthusiastic and witty, and what’s more, also _good enough to eat_. The slim, dark-haired young woman is indeed deliciously beautiful, and Charlie would have gladly taken a bite out of those slender thighs he could sometimes see when she wore these pretty dresses that enhanced her delightful curves.

Charlie reminds his students that today is the day they’re supposed to give him their choice regarding the role they’d like to play. Armie Hux, a redheaded young man with a taste for sarcasm, cheers at this announcement, followed by several others. Charlie smirks, tells them to come to him with their choice written on a sheet, and throws a glance at his phone, where the Bird post has just loaded. 

He raises an eyebrow when he reads something seemingly unrelated to him, except for the fact that the poster, probably a young woman, a teenager even maybe, calls herself _OpheliaJazz1996_. The Bird status simply states:

“OMG guess who got literally RAILED yesterday after the class…”

Charlie’s first reaction is to believe he’s the victim of a childish joke and groans with a tired voice: “Good for her…”. As the students pass one after the other to give their personal choice for the play to him, he read a couple of replies that _OpheliaJazz1996_ received:

_“FN2187: Oh, you lucky, naughty girl! Wish I could say the same”_

_“Phasma69: Oh, hot! Who was it?”_

But just as Charlie’s ready to shut the Bird app off, _OpheliaJazz1996’s_ answer takes him by surprise, so much so that he inadvertently drops on the floor the sheet that Gwen, a cute girl almost as tall as him, has just given him. He apologizes and bends over to pick it up, only after turning his phone down to hide the Bird post from the young woman’s sight. He then smiles at Gwen briefly, and reads the post again to make sure he hasn’t hallucinated:

_“Rosie likes to party: Tell us, who was it?!”_

_“OpheliaJazz1996: One of my theater teachers, Professor Charlie Barber. Greatest sex I ever had. *chef's kiss*.”_

Charlie can’t believe his eyes. _Probably a sick joke_ , he thinks, _but what’s the point_? One thing he’s sure of is that he didn’t fuck any student the day before, or any other day for that matter. He hasn’t had any sex for a while, as his aching balls regularly remind him when he’s alone. If he’d had sex as recently as yesterday, surely he’d remember it! He puts on the pair of glasses he uses when he feels eye fatigue getting him, which is usually the case when he’s under stress like he is now.

The post doesn’t stop there. As _FN2187’s_ and _Rosie likes to party_ ’s comments keep rolling, encouraging _OpheliaJazz1996_ to give details of the sexual intercourse she claims to have had with him, she gives them what they want and even more. It starts with:

“ _It was like in the movies: Professor Barber asked me to stay in the theater after his course, as he wanted to talk to me privately about the play. I didn’t suspect anything; though I was thrilled, ‘cause I’m thirsty for this man since day #1 and dreamt of being alone with him…”_

Followed by:

_“I had to wait for him a little, 'cause a couple of my classmates had some questions for him, but we found each other alone at last. He still wore his glasses. He’s so sexy with his glasses! He looks like a nerd when he wears them, so serious.”_

_“He told me he wanted me to play Ophelia, which surprised me as I was sure he'd choose this girl who's so well-noted in our acting class. I was so excited!”_

And a bunch of other posts that answered one to another, each of them telling a story that Charlie attempted to follow with a growing incredulity:

_“He warned me he'd have to pretend he needed time to decide, but it had to be me. I felt so honored to be chosen for this role, by such a talented man. He then told me to approach his desk and got a portfolio out of his suitcase. He showed me pictures of the Hamlet he directed in N.Y., back in the day.”_

_“(He’s a bit old… 36!) I told Prof Barber that the actress who played Ophelia then was very pretty. That’s when he came behind me and murmured close to my ear: ‘She was… but you’re way prettier. You’re gorgeous, O.’ I was so stunned I barely moved, but I somehow managed to say:”_

_“‘You’re very handsome too, Professor.’ He came so close to me I could smell his toothpaste, and when he put his big, strong hands on my hips I understood he wanted me, like, for real! I turned my head and gazed at him. He immediately put his lips on mine and darted his tongue in my mouth.”_

Charlie blinks twice and sneers, dumbfounded and unsure of how to react: should he feel embarrassed? Amused? _Flattered_ ? _This is fucking nonsense_ , he grumbles, louder than he wants. 

It confuses Poe, the last student who handed him the choice he wrote on a sheet. “Oh, you surely think it’s presumptuous of me to choose Hamlet? I know it’s a difficult role to handle, but my acting professor believes I’m ready for it, and so do I,” the young man mutters. 

With a thin smile at the corner of his lips, Charlie thinks that Poe reminds him a bit of himself when he was younger: fearless, so sure of himself it was often unnerving to some people. Poe’d probably make a great Hamlet, he muses, but he replies politely, “I’m sorry, it wasn’t meant for you,” before adding, “but don’t worry about it, you should never feel too presumptuous for wanting a role.”

Poe, relieved, winks and goes back to his seat. Meanwhile, the door of the theater opens with a cranky noise, and Rey Niima appears at last, out of breath and red-cheeked. As Charlie and several other students turn their heads at her with curiosity, she mutters an apology and quietly sits down. 

“Hello, Miss Niima!” Charlie greets her with a smirk. “I hope you haven’t forgotten that today’s the day?” he adds cheerfully. He’s pretty sure she hasn’t, and he already knows what role she wants and will surely get. 

She just nods and smiles shyly, as she still tries to catch her breath. She then pulls her large blue sweater over her head and reveals the simple green tank she wears underneath. Only after she puts herself at ease does she get a notepad out of her luxury handbag and rapidly scribbles a couple of words on it, before tearing off the sheet from the base and leaving her seat. _She just wrote down her choice_ , Charlie realizes with amusement. It further confirms what he already guessed: Rey wants Ophelia’s role and no other. _She didn’t even take the time to think about it!_

The young woman slowly walks down the stairs to Charlie’s desk, which leaves him some time to admire her graceful walk, even if he tries not to look ostensibly at her. With the short black skirt and the tight green tank she wears, it’s hard for him to hide the attraction he feels for her. 

Rey’s absolutely stunning. Her cheeks are still red from the effort she made not to be too late, her hair slightly messy, but it just makes her look prettier. With a smile that could melt an iceberg, she gives him the sheet she just ripped off her notebook and politely waits for him to read it, which he does immediately, happy to be distracted from the sight of the tiny but firm breasts that point through the thin fabric of her tank. He doesn’t think something could surprise him more than _OpheliaJazz1996’_ s Bird post, and yet Rey’s subverted his expectations. 

“Do you really want to play Gertrude?” Charlie asks her, flabbergasted.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Rey admits while continuing with her charming British accent, “I think she’s a fascinating character, with a lot of shades I’d like to explore. You thought I would want Ophelia, I suppose?” she guesses with a smile.

“Yeah, to be honest, that’s what I thought. The way you embodied the character the other day… But it’s fine! I truly think you can play pretty much anything. You’re good!” Charlie replies with conviction.

Rey blushes and thanks him wholeheartedly, before answering, “I played Ophelia two years ago at my London school. It stayed with me all the time, and I’m still attached to the character, but…” she briefly pauses to find her words. “I think I’m ready to move on, now.”

Charlie nods and whispers, “It makes sense, yeah. We’ll talk about all this later in a few days, okay?”

Rey smirks, and, understanding it’s his way of saying the conversation is over, she turns her back on him and returns to her seat. Charlie can’t help but stare at the graceful moves that her ass - what an ass! - makes when she walks. He then briefly gives his attention back to the anon’s Bird post.

_“After I kissed him back, he smiled and repeated that I was beautiful. I couldn’t believe what was happening! He nibbled my earlobe and let his mouth trail kisses from my neck to my collarbone, his hands reaching for my tits and pressing against them through the fabric of my dress.”_

_“I was so fucking wet, and just got wetter when Professor Barber slipped his hand under my skirt, stroked my ass, and pressed his hips against mine. He was half-hard already, and almost out of breath when he complimented my butt, saying he couldn’t stop staring at it.”_

_“I moaned and wanted to beg him to fuck me, but when he slipped his large hand in my panties and felt how wet I already was down there, I knew I wouldn’t have to. He”_

Charlie rolls his eyes and groans, before furiously closing the Bird app without reading the rest of the post. He knows he should probably not take this seriously, but his main concern right now is that one of his students probably wrote this thing. _Maybe others are involved? Or at least, aware of what’s happening?_

He looks around the theater in an attempt to scan their faces and see if one of them’s got revealing body language indicating their guilt. _It doesn’t even have to be a girl,_ he thinks. ‘ _Could very well be one of the guys who pulls a prank on me_ . Charlie can’t picture any of his male students playing such a wicked game, though. Even if most of them call him _Professor_ , he treats them all like collaborators equal to him and not like pupils, and he knows they feel the same towards him. He even brings coffee to them every Thursday morning, like he used to do when he had his New York company.

Charlie studies the girls’ faces closely, wondering who amongst them would fancy the idea of having a secret affair with him. It’s rather difficult for him, as he never considered himself handsome in any way. His face always gave him the impression of being a blending of prominent features and flaws: protruding ears, a beaky nose, tiny eyes…He can’t fathom the idea that a woman would not be first repelled by his appearance. Yet, he knows he can be charming and funny, maybe even look impressive thanks to his height and his massive bone structure that gives him an imposing physique. Charlie’s quite certain that if his gorgeous and then famous ex-wife Nicole fell for him, it’s only because he used all the charm he had to seduce her. He still remembers how stunned he was when she agreed to go out on a date with him, followed him home an hour later and dumped her long-time boyfriend for him two days later. 

Charlie never really trusted Nicole, when she claimed she fell in love with him two seconds after she saw him. He doesn’t doubt she believes in the story she, he thinks, unconsciously created to embellish their debut as a couple. Charlie frequently mulls over the question, but it always leads him to think that his ex-wife needed a reason to think their marriage was not only a failure but also a mistake from the start. 

As far as he’s concerned, the last thing he wants is someone to fall in love with him at all. In terms of love, he feels he’s given everything he had to his marriage and doesn’t have an ounce of feelings left for anyone except, of course, Henry. It’s been months, yet a twinge of sorrow keeps torturing him whenever the memories of what he lost, coupled with Nicole’s last words of love, hit him back in the head: “ _And I’ll never stop loving him, even though it doesn’t make sense anymore._ ” He doesn’t want to go through this pain again. He wouldn’t survive it.

Charlie scrutinizes the young people seated in front of him. A shy girl like Kaydel is exactly the kind to send anonymous love letters to a boy she likes - she even admitted doing it a couple of days ago, so why not smutty fiction on the Internet? It could also be Bazine, the provocative brunette who never misses an opportunity to make sexual allusions, and invited him more than once to the student parties they sometimes organized after class. He finally sighs in disbelief as he admits how useless his efforts are. He may be a dramaturgist, but he was never good at police intrigue!

Charlie focuses his attention especially on Rey Niima, who was late this morning while she’s always on time. She had more than enough time to write the Bird posts before entering the theater. Rey’s the first person who came to his mind when he saw the nickname _OpheliaJazz1996_ . It’s not really that he thought it could be her, but since she gave this outstanding performance of Ophelia in the theater, he systematically associates her with the character. But Rey’s just here waiting for him to discuss the roles with them. Nothing in her facial expression gives away that she just typed a soft-porn story about him. If he’s honest, Charlie must recognize he would like _OpheliaJazz1996_ to be Rey. The idea that such a pretty and smart young woman may secretly fantasize about having sex with him is indeed thrilling. 

He recognizes she’s not the type to anonymously write horny posts on stupid social media, though. He’s got the feeling that if she wants him, she’ll just show him, like the straightforward person that she is. In a way, he’s thankful that she doesn’t seem attracted to him; it avoids the painful task of telling her that considering the status he has, he can’t possibly sleep with a student, even one as attractive as her.

After the course, Charlie goes to the cafeteria for lunch. He cheerfully waves at a couple of teachers he knows but doesn’t join their table. Instead, he chooses to isolate himself at an empty table. And while he starts eating a steak accompanied by mashed potatoes, he resumes the reading of _OpheliaJazz1996’_ s Bird posts, way too curious not to do it.

“ _He rubbed my pussy and circled my clit. ‘Fuck, ‘can’t believe you’re so wet’, he said. ‘You really wore all these sexy, short skirts for me, right?’. ‘Yes Professor, it was all for you!’ I confessed while squirming under his touch. ‘You dirty little slut,’ he groaned_.”

“ _He then put a finger in my cunt and pumped in and out. He bit my left shoulder, his still not released hard cock still pressing against my ass. Even like that, I could feel he was big, surely bigger than my ex’s, and the thought of him screwing me hard against his desk made me moan and mewl like a cat in heat.”_

Charlie, horny despite himself, feels his face’s reddening and nervously brushes his hair behind his ear, while he tries hard to ignore that he now has a boner as if it could somehow make it go away. Alas, the arrival of Rey in the lunchroom and the radiant smile she sends him doesn’t quite help. _Bad, bad timing_ . She’s flanked by Rose, another student who follows his course but wants to become a scriptwriter and not an actress. Charlie repeats this other student’s name in a whisper, “Rose.” One of _OpheliaJazz1996_ ’s Bird friends is named “Rosie”... Could Rose, _Rosie,_ and _OpheliaJazz1996_ be the same person?

_Ridiculous_ , he admits while shaking his head. He realizes paranoia is taking over him, and he doesn’t like that. So he decides to take it for what it is: a distraction. He just better be not _too distracted here_ , in a cafeteria full of coworkers and students. He turns his attention back to his steak and to the Bird posts, which keep loading. He notices they were all written before he started his course, this morning.

“ _My professor then said: ‘Is that what you want, honey pie? I wouldn’t want you to feel forced. You can still say no.’ He said that right after he put a second finger deep in my pussy and brought me so close to orgasm I almost screamed in ecstasy that of course, I wanted him more than I ever wanted anyone!”_

“ _He didn’t answer, but the noise his belt made when he took it off with his free hand sent shivers down my spine. Professor Barber would very soon fuck me, and I didn’t even dare to look over my shoulder to see how big his cock was._ ”

“ _He may have felt my lack of self-assurance, as he took my right hand and gently placed it on his cock. I flushed when I felt it was thicker than I expected, and even worried that it wouldn’t fit in, but when he encouraged me to stroke it back and forth, I didn’t hesitate for a second_.”

Charlie is hooked on the screen of his phone and barely eats anything. He wonders how far it will go, or if finally, the anonymous poster will admit she only posted a bunch of lies to make herself interesting? He chuckles at the mention of his penis: sure, it’s slightly bigger than average and he’s quite proud of it. But it’s definitely not big enough to scare women away!

“ _It was so sizzling to feel his cock pulsing and getting harder in my hand. He groaned, moaned and called me a slut again. He told me to continue, slipped his hands under my shirt, and grabbed my tits. I felt he was close to climax from the way his breath hastened, and his moans got louder._ ”

“ _I briefly thought he’d just cum in my tightened fist and that it’d stop here, but Professor suddenly groaned a loud ‘FUCK!’ and hastily took my hand off his cock as if it burnt him. He pinned me against his desk and made me bend over. He licked and nibbled my earlobe while keeping my hands in place. ’Ready to get fucked?' he whispered.”_

_“As I nodded, shaking and already sweating, he pulled my panties down my feet and spread my legs. I was horny as hell but also afraid of being caught: what if someone entered now and caught us? 'Isn't it forbidden to do that? You and me?'”_

_“‘I won’t tell if you don’t tell. There’s no way I'd let this gorgeous ass go off like that,’ he promised, and even though I didn’t see his face, I could hear him grinning. I didn’t need to hear more! The contact of his skin against my bare ass was enough to give me shivers. ‘I’m going to get railed by Professor Barber!’ was all that my mind could repeat over and over.”_

Sweating and anxiously rubbing his hand against his thigh, Charlie is thankful that the students and his coworkers are too busy eating their meal and chatting to notice his hornyness. As awkward as it is to read this kind of ‘literature’ while having lunch at the cafeteria, he’s drawn to the text fiction, eager to learn more considering he wasn’t there for real. 

More worrying, he feels the beginning of an erection start to lift the cloth of his pants leg when his eyes find once again Rey Niima’s peachy ass, as she’s waiting with her friend for her turn to order her lunch. He can’t help but picture her bent over his table in front of him, her skirt up to the waist and her pussy all wet, waiting impatiently to be fucked. He feels like a creep for thirsting over a student over a decade younger than he is, as well as an idiot since she probably has many suitors her age and a busy agenda, but his cock still twitches at the idea of plunging into her warmth and making her scream with pleasure. 

_“‘Please tell me I don’t need a condom with you, kitten,’ he told me with a husky voice. ‘I want to fuck you raw.’ I was thrilled to say I was clean and had an implant. ‘Rail me, Daddy!’ I dared to beg him. He mumbled that it was perfect, and all of a sudden, he spanked me hard before saying I was really a dirty slut and that he loved that.”_

Charlie bites his lower lip to muffle the moan his mouth lets out when he reads what’s coming next:

_“With my hand guiding him, he put his cock at the entrance of my cunt and entered almost all at once. I was so wet I took him almost effortlessly, yet it was so fucking big I gasped. He eased himself into me, drew his cock out of me, and plunged it back to the hilt. He then gripped my hips, slammed his cock in and started to fuck me for real, hard and rough. ”_

_“‘Fuck, you’re so tight!’ He muttered while sliding in and out of my cunt. He was so big it felt like he filled me entirely, and it wasn’t long before I dripped for him and moaned loudly as I felt my second orgasm rush through my whole body. I lost the notion of space and time while he kept thrusting deeper and faster. I rocked back to meet his movements, which he welcame with a loud groan of satisfaction.”_

Charlie moans in his fist and tightens his grip on his leg as if it could stop him from imagining Rey and him doing all the filthy things detailed in _OpheliaJazz1996’s_ post. He knows it’s not the time nor place to have this kind of dirty thought, yet here he is, with his cock half-erect in his pants like a horny teenager. He badly wants to jerk off and briefly thinks of ducking out of the cafeteria and heading to the toilets to do his private business there, but the fear of being heard and the humiliation that would result keeps him stuck in his chair. 

_“At some point, he told me to shut up cause we would be heard, put two fingers in my mouth, and told me to suck it. With his free hand, he pulled my hair to the roots, covered my neck with bites and kisses and pounded me as if it was his last day on Earth, groaning and moaning ‘You feel so good’ in my ear. As for me, my mind was blurred by the waves of pleasure that kept coming over me with each of his strokes.”_

_“I called him ‘Professor’, ‘Daddy’, even ‘Charlie’ once! I remember how white my knuckles were from gripping Professor Barber’s desk helplessly, how good his cock felt inside of me. He reached his climax when he laid upon my back and gave the last, hard strokes, his hand now firmly holding my neck as he slammed my hips against the edge of his desk. ‘It’s so fucking good!’, he shouted while finally cumming into me.”_

_“He then collapsed onto me. His cock was still buried inside of me, but I didn’t mind. I liked to feel his weight on me even if he was heavy. We were both wet and breathless as if we had just run a fucking marathon. He gently stroked my hair and kissed my neck and shoulders before finally pulling out of me and getting up, leaving me with a feeling of emptiness.”_

The Bird posts stop there. Or, at least, _OpheliaJazz1996’s_ do. It’s only then that Charlie notices the increasing number of comments that follow each of her posts, especially the latest ones: eight, nine, ten… It’s not only _FN2187_ , _Phasma69_ and _Rosie”something_ ” who excitedly reply now, but a lot of other people who congratulate or shame _OpheliaJazz1996_ for her share. 

More worrying is the number of reposts of her most salacious posts: some have been shared more than twenty times, and it’s just the beginning! He realizes with horror that as innocuous as the Bird posts are, they’re becoming viral and could soon or later be discovered by one of his students or even a coworker, with potentially damaging consequences. If his director hears about these posts, he may be the one to get fucked eventually.

“I need a fucking blowjob,” he thinks angrily. He shuts the Bird App off, gathers his things, and leaves the lunchroom. 


End file.
